A computer database is a structured collection of records or data that is stored in a computer system so that a computer program or person using a query language can consult data stored in the database to answer queries or provide reports. Organizations typically utilize databases to store data from business activity, surveys, measurements, markets, and the like. These databases can contain data sources implemented as tables, views, indices, and other forms that contain related data elements. These data elements generally have a name, data type, storage limits, and other descriptive characteristics. For example, a customer database could have an “address” table which contains a “city” field. This field could have a length limit of 80 characters and could require that it is not blank or NULL. Programmers and database administrators (DBA) utilize sophisticated tools, programming languages like C, and query languages like Structured Query Language (SQL) to execute reports on these relational databases.
A report is a set of relevant data source elements, such as fields, filters, charting details, formatting options, and the like, used by a system to generate usable outputs from raw relational data that can eventually be viewed, printed, shared or loaded into another application. Conventionally, what is commonly called a report is actually the report output, i.e. charts, tables, grids, etc. Reports and report outputs are utilized by organizations for a variety of purposes, such as, for example, marketing, sales, financial reporting, forecasting, trend analysis, and the like. Reports and report outputs can be stored in a file system or database in a binary or text format for future execution.
Conventionally, multiple web applications include modules that allow a user to generate a canned report which includes a predefined set of characteristics. To generate a customized report, a reporting module must be upgraded by a programmer or a skilled database administrator (DBA). The upgrader must usually define how data sources are combined and selected in a data access language like SQL. A programmer may need to redesign software code so the appropriate report output can be generated with the required customization. Existing reporting platforms and frameworks make the process simpler, but still require significant involvement from programmers and database administrators. They also require network protocols, network ports and security access only available to someone with proper clearance on the same physical network. Conventionally, report customization can not be done over the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) alone using a standard browser. A system that permits users with only basic computer literacy to design or customize reports would have great value by eliminating the need for technical persons to be involved when new reporting requirements emerge. Custom designed reporting modules for applications require significant effort in terms of programming, deployment, and testing when a change needs to be made. The cost of maintaining such systems is high and there is significant risk of introducing bugs when software is updated.
Organizations have moved to web-based systems which advantageously remove the requirements to include applications on a user's specific computer. While many reporting systems exist for specific web applications, each system must be custom designed for a specific database or application. Reporting tools exist that simplify the process and reduce the risk of adding web-based reporting to a web application. These tools, however, require the use of special developer applications that must be installed, configured and secured on a computer. Additionally, these do not operate over HTTP alone. Organizations select web-based platforms for their applications to avoid the complexity of installing and configuring software. Having any module of a web application that cannot run over the web eliminates many of the advantages that the web platform provides. Furthermore, these tools can only be used by experts with knowledge of database administration and software programming. There is a need, however, for solutions that can be maintained entirely over the web without the involvement of programmers and database administrators.